Shut Up and Drive
by Kleptoshipped Yuugi
Summary: Yuugi shows off his ride... Pairing is left up to your imagination.


The lights shut off completely, and a single backlight outlined the silhouette of the small, spiky-haired boy, hair concealed by a fedora, under which his hair had been, amazingly, tamed. He was leaning against a tall, shiny pole extending from stage to ceiling. The strong rock 'n' roll riff to Rihanna's 'Shut Up and Drive' began, and the colored lights began to swirl and dance, as did the leather-clad male.

Yuugi's hands lightly caressed the smooth pole as his body started to slowly sway side to side with the beat. Even as he mouthed the lyrics to the one watching, the devilish smirk on his face couldn't be missed...

_I've been lookin' for a driver who is qualified, so if you think that you're the one, step into my ride._

His index finger wagged invitingly in the direction of his body, his hips accenting the word 'ride' with two slow circular motions.

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine, with a sunroof top and a gangster lean._

Yuugi merely brushed one finger down the brim of his fedora, winking, and tipping it downward.

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know..._

_Come on, now, what you waitin' for, for, for?_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode..._

Each repetition of the bridge's last words was emphasized by shallow thrusts of his hips against the pole, the boy's body swinging around the pole with ease. He turned, his back to the pole, and slowly slid down, legs parting as he did so. Leaning his head back to expose the spance of his neck, belt present, of course, he ground his hips upward with each 'explode.'

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go..._

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean._

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine..._

Gradually, his backside moving in circular grinds against the pole, he stood, one hand leaving the gleaming dance pole to slide down his chest and nearly transparent fishnet shirt to the large, exposed portion of his stomach, fingers grazing across the milky white flesh, expressing just how smooth it really was...

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night._

Twirling around the pole once more to the opposite side, the hand left his stomach as he bent over to circle his rump, rubbing in teasing circles over his own little curves, and back up to his hips. He began to stand up straight, a pink tongue darting out of his mouth to lick up the pole. His hips snapped forward suddenly as the dancer pressed himself flush against the pole.

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five._

_Baby, you got the keys..._

The music paused, as did the dancer, one leg wrapping around the pole, and his hand beckoning once more.

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive..._

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive..._

_I got class like a '57 Cadillac_

_Got all the drive with a whole lot of boom in the back._

The pale-skinned boy ran a hand over the top of his 'classy' black fedora before tossing it into the lap of his one-person audience, his hair springing to full life. Skillfully switching hands as he simultaneously both around the pole and in a circle, he let the other know just how much boom in the back_**he**_ had by clapping a resounding spank to his leather-encased backside.

_You look like you can handle whats under my hood._

_You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would..._

Yuugi shamelessly exposed what was under his hood, fingertips tracing the hem of his net shirt before peeling it off his chest in one slow, delicious movement, adding that to the growing pile of attire in his audience's lap, a pleading, puppy-dog look in his eyes matching the wishful pout that formed on his full lips, wishing oh-so-badly that the other would indeed handle him.

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know..._

_Come on, now, what you waitin' for, for, for?_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode..._

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go..._

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean._

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine._

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night._

A joyful laugh came from his lips as he swung around once or twice more, putting one foot forward, reaching his arms towards the sky, and working his abdominal muscles, the surface rippling in a gentle wave of a bellydance.

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five._

_Baby, you got the keys..._

In his most favored move, he leaned down, legs opened, and slapped his palms against his thighs. A grin spread across his features while his hands slithered up those thighs, past his stomach, and to his neck, where they petted past his neck buckle and the bite marks hidden by it.

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive..._

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive..._

The small, innocent little light dropped onto his knees, still parted, and arched himself backward, thrusting his hips upward each time he mouthed the word 'drive.' A hand snuck down his side to flick open the button and fly of his leather pants, giving the slightest and most teasing tidbit of what might just be underneath...

_Cause'you play that game, got what I got_

_Get it, get it._

_Don't stop, it's a sure shot._

_Ain't no Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry._

_I ain't even worried, so step inside and ride..._

From his knees, he pushed himself forward onto his hands AND knees, back bowed down and his 'ride' raised suggestively into the air. He very slothfully crawled towards his captive audience and whispered, tongue flickering out to moisten his lips:

"Would you like to ride?"

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know..._

_Come on, now, what you waitin' for, for, for?_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode..._

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!_

Yuugi pushed himself up onto his feet, and for a moment, a flash of innocence was seen as he bounced up and down, almost happily, back to the pole, grasped it, and jumped upward, using his arm strength to lift himself into an upside-down position, legs wrapped tightly around the metal, and his hands not yet reaching the floor. He allowed himself to slowly slide back down, legs following, as he righted himself into a splits position.

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean._

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine._

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night._

He stood up and swayed heavily from side to side, his bared skin already glistening with sweat, and his hair falling over his face as he tossed his head back and forth, eyes closed, and an enraptured expression on his cherubic features. Gyrating his hips counterclockwise, his hands grasped the waist of his leather pants as he turned around, his back to the audience. Alongside the motions, he began to lower his body into an almost sitting position, slowly tugging down the top of his pants until they slid halfway down his ass. As soon as that little peep show was given, it was taken away, the impish teenager pulling them back up into place.

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five._

_Baby, you got the keys..._

Stilling all movements, one hand tangled in his unruly hair, he pressed an index finger to his lips in a shushing motion, only to part his lips to let that finger slip into the care of his mouth.

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive..._

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive..._

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive..._

As the song came to a climax, the slim body was thrashing wildly, yet gracefully, his choreographed dance with the inanimate piece of metal coming to a close. His hands switched their grasps on the pole as he spun, twirled, and circled it, then he suddenly let go, falling to his knees as he went down, and slid across the stage, coming to an arched-back position, legs spread wide, chest bared, and a pleasured expression on his face as if he had just experienced a certain mind-blowing something...

The music abruptly stopped with the sound of a car crash.

_Shut up and drive!_


End file.
